The Joker's Robin
by Sci-Fi-Reader
Summary: Taking place after The Dark Knight. The Joker has a fan and he's willing to stop at nothing to spring him from jail and help him start terrozing Gotham once again.
1. Admiration

A/N: This is my first fan fic about Batman! This takes place right after The Dark Knight, (a great movie by the way)

I just want to let everyone know that I do not own Batman or anything of that kind and etc etc. I am just a guy that likes to let his imagination run wild and then put it into words best that he can.

Well enjoy! And review!

Chapter One

Admiration

Days Incarcerated: 1

"Phew!" The Joker cried aloud, "And I thought my jokes stank!" The Joker grinned and laughed at the glop of "food" that was placed onto his tray. He grabbed a few utensils and took a seat near the center of the room. No one really talked as the Joker stepped out from the lunch line and walked to his seat. Most people mumbled things to others, other looked at his scars on his face or his oily hair. The Joker sat down humming and began to gleefully slurp his food.

"Hey." A large man walked up to the Joker and sat down near him. The Joker paid no attention to him, "I said hey!" The man's words echoed throughout the prison walls and all stopped and watched the two convicts.

The Joker looked up at the man and smiled, "Hey is for horses' young man! Has your mother taught you any manners?" He laughed,

"Laugh it up." The man snarled and pushed the Joker's food onto the floor, "You're the clown that tired to blow me and my friends up just yesterday, aren't you?"

The Joker looked over at his food and back to the man, "That would be me. Hey there, no hard feelings right?"

"No hard feelings?" The man stood up, "How bout after I break your back then they'll be no hard feelings."

The Joker sighed and let out a chuckle. He grabbed his fork and slammed the pointed ends into the table, "Want to see a magic trick?"

Days Incarcerated: 4

"Hey clown!"

The Joker sat up in his cell, "Yes officer?"

"You got a visitor." The officer opened up the door and escorted him down the hall,

"A visitor? For me? Why I haven't had time to put on my make up!" He laughed and followed the archway down. The Joker reached the small booth and looked through the window to see a teenager. The boy was no older then eighteen at least. He had black hair with a nice blue buttoned up shirt. He smiled at the Joker, with a phone in hand waiting for him to pick up the receiver on the other side. The Joker looked at the boy oddly and sat down. He picked up the phone and listened,

"It's finally nice to meet you in person Mr. Joker sir." The boy said,

"Um… Hello."

"My name is Jason, I'm your biggest fan!"

"Fan?" The Joker laughed, "What kind of nut would admire me?"

"I've been following your work closely ever since you showed that clip killing that fake Batman on the news!"

"Oh yes! I remember that… Brian his name was, funny guy actually, especially while I was tying him to that rope." The Joker chuckled, "What is it you want anyway? An autograph?"

"Oh no Mr. Joker," The boy looked to his sides to see that none of the guards were watching and turned back to the Joker. He leaned in close to the mirror with the phone in hand and whispered, "I'm going to break you out."

2


	2. The Plan, The Gas, The Laughs

In Loving Memory of Heath Ledger

One of the Greatest Actor's of Our Time

R.I.P

Chapter Two

The Plan, The Gas, The Laughs

The Joker laughed and he laughed and he laughed and he laughed, "How does a little boy like you expect to break out a crazy lunatic like me? You better slap yourself a few times and wake up from your little dream! This is the big leagues son."

Jason laughed along with the Joker, though it seemed as though he didn't catch the joke, "Mr. Joker-"

"Please kid, no need for formalities! Don't call me Mr. Joker, I sound like my father… and I hated my father. Call me Master Joker! Or something along those lines!" the Joker chuckled,

Jason grinned and continued, "Master Joker sir, I have been working day and night to devise such a plan to get you out of here."

"Well please do tell!" The Joker leaned forward as if he believed the plan to really work,

"Have you heard of that man they call the 'Scarecrow'?" Jason asked,

"Once or twice, yes maybe. Most likely, probably… no."

"Well, this Scarecrow guy had a special kind of gas-"

"Oh really? Please go on I'm so intrigued!"

"If you please let me finish Master Joker you'll understand what I'm trying to get to. Anyway though, this gas was said to make your worst fears appear at anything you look at, Or something along those lines. It was even rumored that the Scarecrow hit the Batman with the stuff and it worked on him too!"

"No kidding…" The Joker sat back in his chair, bored,

"So I'm working on this formula for it to do, basically, the exact opposite!"

"And what would that be?" the Joker asked beginning to pretend as if he was filing his nails,

"To make people laugh uncontrollably like lunatics!" Jason laughed a bit and continued, "I'm working on the formula as we speak, and as I complete the final touches to it, I thought I'd come to speak to you and give you the heads up."

"Uh… sure… ok kid sounds like a killer plan! Now how bout you go off and finish your little… plan and I'll have my people call your people yeah?" The Joker began to hang up,

"Good idea Master Joker, sitting here too long is pretty suspicious, I'll send you a package with the rest of the plans later!" Jason hung up and smiled at the Joker, who made a face and they both parted.

Days Incarcerated: 9

"Joker!"

The Joker sat up from his bed sighing, "Yes officer?" He said between his teeth,

"Package." The officer opened up the cell and tossed in the package wrapped in bright orange paper and topped with a purple bow,

"Hmm… The kid has taste in colors I'll give him that." He opened the box and inside was a small case of clown makeup, a clown mask and a letter. The Joker quickly skimmed through the letter and looked at the inside of the clown mask, inside he saw a hidden gas mask that filled the shape of the clown mask. "Clever kid." The Joker laughed, "This plan is almost crazy enough to work, but what do I got to lose?" The Joker laughed more,

"Hey shut up!"

The Joker glared out his cell, but couldn't find the culprit; he walked to the small dirty mirror and began to apply his clown makeup, "Look out Harvey, here comes another pretty face!"

Days Incarcerated: 12

"Joker?" The officer walked up to his cell, the Joker laughed and laughed as he approached him, "What's so funny huh?"

"You see officer, there was this charming young kid that had me convinced he devised a plan all by himself to break me out!"

"Yeah? Then why you laughing?"

"I thought only someone me would break someone out! I thought no one was as crazy as me!" the Joker continued to say in between gasps of air,

"And…?"

"Well," The Joker stopped laughing, "I was wrong."

Suddenly the prison alarm rang and the officer immediately reached for his gun, "What the hell?" he grabbed his radio and shouted, "What's going on over there?"

"Some guys dressed as clowns…" the radio fuzzed, "Some kind of gas… Ha, ha… ha, ha, ha!" hysterical laughter was followed and the radio clicked off,

The officer turned to the Joker who was placing his mask snugly onto his head, "You better tell me what the hell is happening to my men or I swear…"

"You'll what?" The Joker laughed, "Shoot me? Oh Mister police officer! Why so serious?" A small gas canister clanked its way underneath the officer and exploded into a puff of green smoke. The officer tried to cover his face but it was too late, the officer dropped to his knees and his mouth began to stretch. His mouth stretched wide until it seemed both ends of his lips reached to where his cheek bones were. He began to laugh, and laugh hard. His eyes watered and he held his stomach from the laughter. The Joker smiled from underneath his mask, and a group of three men with clown masks on their faces removed the keys from the laughing officer and opened his cell door.

"Master Joker," the one in the middle said, most likely Jason, "we have your suit prepped and ready to go and a car waiting to get you home."

"Home?" the Joker stood, "Well take me wherever that place may be. I think this is the start of a very beautiful friendship!" The Joker laughed and they four clowns skipped their way out of the building of laughing victims.

A/N: Ok so I know that the whole plan seems almost impossible to have worked and I know that the Joker is probably suppose to be an Arklam (or however you spell that 

prison's name) but I'm the biggest Batman fan, I just adore the Joker so yeah… besides this story would be a lot harder to write if I didn't make it that easy right?

Also, yes I know that's not how the Joker got his laughing gas thing, but I'm improvising so you either like it or hate it whatever as long as you enjoy the story?

And another thing I know it seems Jason is like too smart for his age or something's up with his personality right? But I'll be sure to elaborate on him later on in the story yes?

ENJOY! AND PLEASE REVIEW!

-Q

3


	3. The Legend Begins

Chapter 3

The Legend Begins

Days at "Home": 1

"So this is home huh?" The Joker laughed as he entered an old abandoned toy store warehouse, "I like it!"

"I thought you would sir." Jason smiled with satisfaction, "I have plenty of gadgets to show you! My latest inventions to add to your personal arsenal of tricks."

"Yeah, yeah whatever kid." The Joker sat himself in a big arm chair that shot a big puff of smoke out when he sat down. The Joker coughed, "So who are those other clowns in the masks?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry about that sir." Jason made a gesture and the three other clowns stood in a straight line.

The first one stepped forward, he was a tall fellow with broad shoulders. He removed his mask and showed he had light brown hair and a horrific scar upon his face, disfiguring it. "My name is Matt. Matt Hagen."

"Oh I know you!" The Joker stuck his finger out at the man, "You're that washed up actor that messed his face up in a car accident!"

Matt nodded, Jason stepped forward, "With the money left from the movies Matt has gotten, he's our main benefactor at this point."

The next person stepped forward and pulled off his mask. He was a large and bulky man, bald and red sun glasses on his eyes. When he spoke he had a slight accent but the dialect was not one the Joker could place, "My name is Barton."

There is a pause. The Joker laughed, "Not one for small talk I see."

"Barton here is out muscle." Jason added in for Barton, "He was number one on his wrestling team in college and is working for us, courtesy of Mr. Hagen's money."

The Joker stood and walked to Barton, eyeing him, "You do good against men, I'm sure. But how about bats?"

"I will break his spine." Barton replied coolly.

The Joker smiled, "I bet you will."

The last one stepped forward, dressed in slender clothes, black pants and with a black shirt topped with a red cardigan. She takes her mask off, revealing long blonde hair. The Joker takes one look and his tongue sticks out and he howls like a wolf. He goes back to the chair and slams it on the ground yelling, "Hubba, hubba!"

"This," Jason said with a smile, "is my girlfriend, Harleen."

"Please to meet 'cha!" She smiled and cocked her head.

"And," Jason continued, "I'm Jason Todd, the brains of this operation."

The Joker sat back in his chair, accompanied by another large puff of dust rising from the dirty old thing, laughing, "You kids must be crazy! And I like that! We'll have to lay low however, just for a while. Knowing the bats, he'll be searching for me far and wide."

Days at "Home": 39

"This is boring!" Harleen cried out as she lay on her belly on a desk near Jason. "I know babe, but I have to get this done for the Joker. He's dying to try it out."

"But that's just a hand buzzer!"

"It's much more then that Harleen." Jason said as he played with a few screws and springs,

"Why is Mister J. all worked up on these new toys anyway?"

"I guess he's getting more into the spirit."

"Spirit?"

Jason chuckled, "April Fool's is around the corner. But he's still as interested in his knifes and such."

Harleen smiled as a light bulb shined in her head, "Oh puddin'! We should get costumes for the guys! Then we'll be a real Joker family!"

Before Jason could reply from the shadows called out a deep voice, "If you try to get me into a clown suit I'll rip it and you apart before you can even ask me to try it."

Barton walked into the room and snarled. Jason laughed, "There will be no costumes Barton, you don't have to worry."

Another voice called into the room, "This whole thing better be worth my time and money Jason." Matt followed and stopped near Barton.

_"Now, now kids! You aren't talking about me behind my back are you?"_ the Joker's voice echoed in the dark warehouse.

Jason called back into the darkness, "O- of course not sir!"

_"Good, because as soon as you're done with that little toy Jarred, we have plans to discuss." _

"Umm… it's Jason sir."

There was silence, _"…Right whatever, anyway, tomorrow is April Fool's Day and __someone__ has to play a prank on Gotham." _A shrill laugh filled the halls and disappeared, following a CRASH and some bottles rolling and then stopping. There was more silence, _"…I'm ok."_

A/N: Can you figure out who all the characters are??

Well how was this chapter? Ok? Got a question? Got a comment?

THEN REVIEW! Thanks!

Merry Christmas! Woot sauce!

-Q


End file.
